All I know
by Sweetgrass
Summary: Lina and Gourry's wedding
1. Lina

Disclaimer: I don't own The Slayers or the song All I know. This story was written for entertainment purposes only.  
  
//Ah, the more there is that makes me wonder  
Oh still the world I know more and more around you goes//  
  
"Oh, Miss Lina," Amelia breathed.  
  
"Do I look okay?" Lina asked nervously as she smoothed the white satin wedding dress.  
  
"You look better then okay. You're beautiful. Gourry's going to be blown away when he sees you." Amelia answered.  
  
"Yes, Lina, you look nice," Syphiel said grudgingly.  
  
Lina sighed a little. She had hoped Syphiel would have quit sulking by now. Gourry was never hers.  
  
"Patience, Lina. She's a good friend. Besides, I have Gourry. I can afford to be generous," she told herself.  
  
"That dress almost gives you the appearance of breasts." Syphiel said.  
  
That does it.   
  
"Firrreee Baaalllll!" Lina said throwing a fire ball at Syphiel.  
  
"Miss Lina, how could you? You could have ruined the dress." Amelia said.   
  
"No, I made sure to aim for her head." Lina protested.  
  
Amelia took another look at Syphiel. Her face was covered with soot and her hair was still smoking but her light blue dress was untouched.  
  
"You're lucky she didn't Dragon Slave you." Amelia whispered to Syphiel. She just shrugged and went to clean up.  
  
"Amelia come help me put this thing on," Lina said holding a lace veil in her fist.  
  
"Wow"  
  
They turned to the door and found Gourry standing there.  
  
"Gourry!"  
  
"Mr. Gourry!"  
  
"Get out," they both yelled.  
  
"But Lina ..."  
  
"I said get out, Jellyfish brains. Don't you know it's bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding." Lina cried.  
  
"It is?"  
  
"Argh! Sonic Blast." She said releasing a blast of wind that sent Gourry from the room head over heels. Lina slammed the door leaving Gourry in the hall.  
  
"She's a real firecracker," Rei said watching Gourry stand up.  
  
Gourry nodded. Rei smiled and gave Gourry a gentle push. "Why don't you go and make sure Zel has the ring."  
  
Gourry nodded eagerly and raced off to find Zel. Rei watched him go before entering the room.  
  
Lina looked up when Rei entered. "Is Gourry still out there?"  
  
"No, I sent him to find Zelgadis.  
  
"Poor Zel," Lina said sending the group of women into a fit of laughter.  
  
"Amelia, does Lina have everything?"  
  
"Well, lets see. The wedding dress is new but we still need to find something blue, something borrowed, and something old."  
  
Just then Xellos popped in. "For you," he said handing Lina a bouquet of white roses. "And let me be the first to kiss the bride."  
  
He bent over Lina and proceeded to give her a lover's kiss.  
  
"Miss Lina," Amelia gasped.  
  
Rei yanked Xellos away. "Be on your way, Mayoka."  
  
"You pervert! What the hell was that about, Xellos?"  
  
"That's a secret!" He said before disappearing.  
  
"Argh! That Man!" Lina said throwing down the bouquet.  
  
"Miss Lina, look." Amelia said.  
  
Rei picked up the bouquet and removed the blue garter .  
  
"Oh good. Put it on Lina. That takes care of something blue. Now, Amelia, lend her your handkerchief."  
  
Amelia pulled out the soft cotton handkerchief and handed to Lina.  
  
"Good. Now for something old." Rei continued producing a small wooden box. She opened it.  
  
Lina's eyes widened and glittered with excitement. as she looked at the necklace inside.  
  
"Ohhh, are those the legendary Rubies of King Rufus?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Can I have them? Can I have them? Please?"  
  
Rei laughed and picked up the necklace. She lovingly ran her hand over the blood red jewels. "Gourry's mother entrusted me with these before she died. She'd be honored if they went to you." Rei said fastening the necklace around Lina's neck.  
  
Lina grabbed Rei's hand and squeezed it. "Thank you." she said thickly.  
  
Rei smiled and hugged her. "You're welcome."  
  
Lina stood. "Well, it's time to get this show on the road."  
  
"Congratulations," Rei said as she left.  
  
"Good Luck," Amelia said giving Lina a quick hug before following Rei out.  
  
Syphiel started to follow.  
  
"Syphiel, wait."   
  
Syphiel turned around and looked expectantly at Lina.  
  
"I just wanted ..." Lina broke off. She glanced around the room unable to meet Syphiel's eyes.  
  
"Yes?" Syphiel said catching and holding Lina's glaze.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
Syphiel flushed with anger. "If that was all you wanted ..."  
  
"No, wait. I also wanted to say thank-you. I'm really glad you came."  
  
Syphiel nodded and smiled slightly. "Come on you don't want to keep him waiting."  
  
Lina watched Syphiel leave. She took a fortifying breath and left the room.  
  
//All I want is you to see how you burn inside me  
All I need is you to know you'll never leave me//  
  
Lina took her place beside Gourry and laid her hand on his arm. She smiled up at him and stroked his trembling arm. Slowly Gourry relaxed.  
  
"Dearly beloved .."  
  
Lina tuned the preacher out. 'This is it,' she thought. 'After today, Gourry and I will always be bound together. From now on I'll go to sleep in his arms and wake up by his side. He's going to be with me forever. Never again will he leave me.' Her smile grew wider causing the preacher to stumble and Gourry to swallow nervously. 


	2. Gourry

Disclaimer: I own neither The Slayers or the song All I know. This story was written for entertainment purposes only.  
  
//Ah, the lovely moon- do you know me as I know you  
Oh, the faces in my room, dancing their silent tune//  
  
Gourry watched Lina come toward him. Fear and excitement wrestled each other for supremacy causing him to shake. Lina laid her hand on his arm. Her warmth sank into his muscles, calming his nerves. He concentrated intensely on the preacher's words. Marriage was a serious business and he wanted to make sure he got it right.   
  
Lina might ... No, he stopped that thought before it fully formed. She accepted him as he was. She loved him. The only way he could disappoint her was to leave her again. And that he would never do.  
  
He glanced down at Lina. She wore a huge cat who swallowed the canary grin. Gourry swallowed nervously, wondering what mischief she was planning now.  
  
//Ah, to have you near, to feel your breath upon my skin  
I'd laugh away my fears one more night would disappear//  
  
"You may kiss the bride," the preacher said.  
  
Gourry stared down at Lina suddenly shy. He couldn't just kiss her, now, not in front of all these people. Lina grew impatient. She reached up and pulled Gourry to her and kissed him. As Lina kissed him, Gourry forgot about everything. There was no church, audience, or preacher. There was only Lina.  
  
"Lina Inverse! What the hell were you thinking? I sent you to the outer continent to save the world. Not force the golden dragons into extinction."  
  
Lina broke the kiss with a cry of fear. She turned Gourry around and hid behind him. Gourry examined the person stalking toward him. She was about Syphiel's height and generously built. Her ample breasts strained against her blue waitress uniform. Her long red hair, sherry colored eyes, and bad temper indicated the she was related to Lina. Based on Lina's reaction, he would guess that this was Luna.  
  
The woman halted. She looked around taking in her surroundings. "Now, when I finally find you, you're getting married! And you didn't even invite me, your own sister!"  
  
Gourry smiled smugly. He was right she was Luna. His smile faded quickly as he felt Lina quiver behind him. If that woman thought she would hurt Lina again...  
  
His hand reached for his sword and took a step forward. He was pushed back by Syphiel.   
  
"Don't worry Mr. Gourry I'll handle this." Syphiel said. Zel and Amelia jumped to her side.   
"We'll help," Amelia cried. Zel nodded. He turned to Gourry. "Hurry up and get out of here. We'll keep her busy."  
  
Lina smiled her thanks. She grabbed Gourry and race out the church's backdoor. Hand in hand they race toward their new life, together. 


End file.
